Enterprise management and large-scale management systems utilize an integrated business system that may include resource planning, customer management efforts and other business capabilities. Such a management system may be scaled down to a single user interface that is accessible via an individual computing device (e.g., computer, hand-held computer, data processing device, etc). Users operating such an interface may refer to their personal workspace or graphical user interface as a dashboard.
The exact layout of the user's dashboard may include one or more of a plurality of data elements that represent information stored in a remote server and/or database. These data elements may be arranged to accommodate the needs of a particular user. For example, a customized user profile may be created for each user to satisfy the viewing and access privileges of that user enabling him or her to perform the necessary job requirements (i.e., managing data records assigned to that particular user).
Conventional user interface dashboards were setup and preconfigured based on the client's needs and were not configurable or reconfigurable to accommodate the individual user's preferences. Such a limited dashboard look and feel failed to provide the user with the appropriate dynamic computing environment required to perform his or her job functions.